<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes closed by lovebuildingonfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547624">Eyes closed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebuildingonfire/pseuds/lovebuildingonfire'>lovebuildingonfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebuildingonfire/pseuds/lovebuildingonfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John come home and finds Paul sick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Lennon/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyes closed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John came into the apartment with a paper bag where he had Paul's favorite cupcakes. Paul was supposed to be arriving later than him that day, so he was surprised to see him lying on the couch.</p><p>From his attire gave the impression that Paul had never really left the house. Paul tended to overproduce himself when he was going out, because he was a perfection maniac.</p><p>John pushed his shoulder a little, and moved it until he saw his face. Fortunately, he managed to do it without waking him up, because waking Paul from a nap was never (seriously, never) a good idea.</p><p>The sight was not very encouraging. Paul looked terribly pale, with a sheen of sweat covering his forehead and blushed cheeks. John brought his hand to Paul's wet forehead only to discover what he feared: Paul was burning up.</p><p>Beside him was a huge box of tissues that looked almost empty, and a bowl of soup that he hadn't even started eating. </p><p>Paul was surrounded by blankets one over another, and John felt bad for him because  he probably had been freezing alone. Underneath Paul wore only John's oversized jersey from his favorite soccer team that didn't warm him at all.</p><p>John let him sleep for a while, aware that Paul would probably wake up with a terrible neck pain, yet John didn't have the heart to wake him up.</p><p>About half an hour after arriving, while John was cleaning the house, because it honestly looked like a dump, Paul woke up silently, rubbing and adjusting his eyes to the evening light that filtered through the window . He stretched and tried to get up but flinched and fell back onto the couch with a sigh.</p><p>John came running over while Paul laughed sweetly, sounding very much like when he was drunk.</p><p>"Johnny?" He blinked trying to focus, usually a gesture from John. Paul was definitely not supposed to look good, which is to say who the hell looks good sick. But Paul did. His huge eyes were dark and bright, and only reminded John of the way Paul saw him in totally different circumstances. His cheeks were red as were his lips, and his eyelids looked even heavier.</p><p>"Why didn't you call me?" John asked softly, although he was actually a bit upset. "You're sick as hell"</p><p> "You would have arrived sooner" he answered sitting down on the couch and frowning at the pain in his head.</p><p> "You look terrible" John said approaching with a worried grin.</p><p>"Well thank you John" he answered weakly using his typical closed-lipped sarcastic smile and walking into the kitchen to start heating up more soup.</p><p>"You know I didn't mean that," John added, following Paul and standing behind him to hug him around the waist. His nose sank into Paul's hair, still damp with sweat.</p><p>"Ugh, don't do that John. I'm a mess" he muttered trying to pull John away without making much effort. John kissed his temple before walking away, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.</p><p> "What's wrong with you anyway?" He asked, twirling Paul's dark locks between his fingers.</p><p> "I don't know" he replied before a coughing fit broke out. John looked at him concerned while Paul looked weak and tired.</p><p> "Oh" John pouted seeing him so weak. "I'll take you to bed"</p><p>Paul frowned, he hated it when John took on the role of tough boyfriend and carried him like a princess or something, because even Paul was taller and stronger than him. He didn't have the strength to argue anyway, and John's chest was so warm that he almost slept there.</p><p>"I'll take your temperature" John announced as Paul rolled onto the bed and hurried to cover himself with the sheets.</p><p>He tried to push the thermometer away but gave up almost instantly, especially since John's other hand distracted him by massaging his head and stroking his hair.</p><p>He noticed that Paul's temperature range was within normal. He still had fever but it wasn't as bad as he thought. "Well, you should sleep" John mumbled.</p><p> Paul didn't even need to be asked.</p><p>John lay down next to him, and kissed him softly on the lips (also being a bit irresponsible, because what Paul had was probably contagious)</p><p>Paul tried to prolong the kiss, inserting his tongue and sinking both frozen hands into John's hair, until he pulled away."</p><p>"John…" Paul tried again, crawling up onto his body and laying on top to kiss him again. "I need you"</p><p>John grinned. He new this was another one of those weird attitudes that Paul had when he got sick.</p><p>"Not true. You're very tired" John said.</p><p>"No, it is true" he growled, lowering one of his hands down John's body until he grabbed it just where it was most sensitive.</p><p> "Paul…" John said warningly.</p><p> "John"</p><p> "I'm not going to…" he shook nervously when Paul moved his hand. "I'm not doing this now"</p><p>He held Paul down and set him aside again.</p><p> "Why?" Paul frowned like a frustrated little boy.</p><p> "It would be like taking advantage of you" he replied as if it were obvious.</p><p> "But I want you to," Paul said, sounding a little less convincing.</p><p> "You are literally falling asleep while talking."</p><p> "It's not true" Paul finished saying it and closed his eyes, he had been blinking more the last two minutes and John have totally noticed.</p><p> John kissed his cheek and hugged him better, drawing him closer as if Paul would disappear if he didn't.</p><p>As John closed his eyes, he thought how much he adored Paul.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>